Harley and Ivy: Last Clown Standing
by Jake7901
Summary: The Joker has finally decided to kill Harley. Not only her, but her friends and any allies she has as well. Harley is ready to return the favor. At the end there will only be one clown standing. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by DC comics

Selina was riding her motorcycle to Ivy's house. She was supposed to be having lunch with Harley and Ivy. As she approached, she saw a van she didn't recognize. She slowed down and continued cautiously. When she got close to the van, the side door slid open and someone jumped out and fired at her three times with a pistol. She fell off the bike and hit the ground with a burning pain in her chest. The door to the house swung open and Harley and Ivy ran outside. The both froze at the scene before them. Ivy ran towards Selina while Harley ran to the van. She opened the door and found two people inside and immediately recognized their outfits.

She drew her revolver and shot the gunman, then pointed her gun at the driver and said "move and I'll kill ya!"

He slowly put his hands up and nodded. She walked around to the driver's side door and broke the window. She reached through it, grabbed the man and dragged him through the broken window.

She threw him on the ground, put her pistol to his head and yelled "I know the Joker sent ya! Why'd ya shoot Kitty?!"

"He's tired of the fights and your disobedience. So he _is_ going to see you dead, not only you but your friends and allies as well" he said.

Harley glared at him and pulled the trigger. She ran to Ivy and Selina.

"Is she gonna make it, Red?" Harley asked.

"I think she will" Ivy said "we need to get her to the hospital."

"Right" Harley said "you get the car, I'll get Kitty!"

Harley leaned down and gently picked Selina up and carried her to the car. Ivy started the car and sped to the hospital.

As the drove, Harley kept pressure on the wounds and said "I'm gonna kill 'im Kitty, him and all of his lackeys. I promise."

When they got to the hospital, Ivy stopped in front of the door and Harley carried Selina inside. She was immediately taken into surgery. Harley walked into the corner of the room and sat in the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Ivy walked in and saw Harley in the corner.

Ivy walked over, sat in a chair and asked "why are you in the floor, Sweet Pea?"

"I…I don't deserve to sit in a…a chair while Kitty has bullets in her 'cause a' me" Harley said holding back tears.

"It's not your fault" Ivy said.

"Yeah it is Red!" Harley said as she let the tears fall "the guy in the van said the Joker wants to kill me. Not just me, but my friends and allies too. It's all my fault Red. Everyone would be better off without me."

"Don't you dare blame yourself" Ivy said "blame that sadistic clown. We'll take care of him once and for all."

"No Red" Harley said "there's no _we_ this time. This is my problem and I'm gonna take care of it. I'm not puttin' anyone else in danger. Go to your greenhouse and stay with your plants, they'll keep ya safe. B man should keep Kitty and Batgirl safe."

"Harleen Francis Quinzel" Ivy said sternly "I am NOT letting you fight that maniac alone."

"Yeah ya are" Harley said "and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Ivy asked.

"This" Harley said as she punched Ivy across the jam, knocking her out.

She walked up to the desk and said "excuse me?"

A nurse walked over and said "yes?"

Harley pointed to Ivy and said "my friend fell asleep an' I have to take care of a few things. Will ya keep her updated on Selina Kyle?"

"Of course" the nurse said "will you be back?"

"Yes" Harley said.

She turned to leave as she mumbled under her breath "hopefully as a visitor and not a patient."

She walked out and the electric doors slid shut. An hour later, Ivy came to as someone shook her.

"Harley?" She said as she opened her eyes.

"She left a while ago" the nurse said "she asked me to keep you informed about Miss Kyle. She is awake and responsive."

"I'll see her" Ivy said.

The nurse led Ivy to Selina's room.

Ivy walked in and said "hey, how are you feeling?"

"Just Peachy" Selina said with a smirk "where's Harley?"

"She left. She's blaming herself for all of this. She told me the man in the van told her that the Joker is going to kill her and her friends and allies. She wants to go after the Joker alone so nobody else would get hurt. She actually knocked me out and left."

"Harley knocked _you_ out?" Selina asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "we need to go after her as soon as you feel up to it."

"We both know Harley can put the Joker in the ground if she wants too" Selina said.

"Yes" Ivy said "but if the Joker wants someone dead, he'll go to any length to make sure it happens. We have to find her and help her."


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by DC comics

Meanwhile, Harley had returned to their house and gone to her room. She went to her closet and began looking through her clothes. She took of her Daisy Duke Shorts and red tank top. She put on a pair of tight black jeans, black combat boots and a red tee shirt. She put on a belt with .357 bullets all around it. She put her trusty .357 in a holster on her hip. She attached a large holster to her back and put a sawed off double barrel shotgun in it. She slid a KABAR knife into each boot and put two 9mm pistols in the back of her belt. She picked up her baseball bat and walked out of the house. She got on her motorcycle and rode to a local outdoor storage unit complex. She rode up to a large locker and typed in the combination. She slid the door open, revealing a black pickup truck with spikes on the reinforced bumper. The engine was oversized, meaning plenty of power. The windows were bullet proof and the body was reinforced steel. The words 'Hammer Truck' were written on the door above a picture of a sledge hammer. She moved her bike into the storage unit and drove the truck out. She closed and locked the storage door.

"Mistah J won't stay out in the open if he knows I know he wants to kill me" she said to herself "but I know somebody who'll know where he is."

She began driving to an address she hadn't been to in years. Five minutes later, in an abandoned toy warehouse, one of the Joker's higher ranking gang members was giving orders to ten new henchmen.

"The name's Rocco" he said "I've been with the Joker for over a decade. Here's the plan the boss gave me. We are gonna go-"

He stopped when he heard an engine approaching. Suddenly there was a loud crash as the Hammer Truck smashed through the wall.

"Quinn's Hammer Truck!" Rocco yelled "kill her! NOW!" The henchmen began to draw their pistols.

The truck door opened and Harley summersaulted out of the truck with a 9mm in each hand and began firing. Rocco watched as the henchmen began falling. Once all ten were dead, Harley stood up and put the pistols away and walked over to Rocco.

"Hiya Rocco" she said.

He pulled out a knife and swung it at her. Harley jumped back, avoiding the blade. She pulled the shotgun out of the holder on her back and pointed it at him. He dropped the knife and put his hands up.

"Not smart" Harley said "all I wanted to do was talk. Then I woulda taken ya to the cops or Bats, but not anymore."

Rocco saw a look in Harley's eyes that he recognized.

"Quinn" he said "I mean Harley, remember all the good times we had?"

"What good times?" Harley asked "when ya held me down so Mistah J could beat me? When ya ate right in front a' me when he decided I didn't need to eat for two or three days? When ya pointed a gun at me an' made me take off my clothes?"

"I'm sorry" he said "please. Please just let me go."

"The only place ya should go is straight to hell! Lucky for ya, I'm feelin' generous right now."

"So you'll let me go?" Rocco asked.

"No" Harley said "I'm just not gonna shoot ya in the face, that way ya can still have an open casket."

She shoved the barrels of the shotgun against his chest and pulled both triggers. She put the shotgun back in the holder on her back and walked to her truck. She got out a can of spray paint and walked over to the wall. An hour later, the Joker arrived at the warehouse and walked in through the hole in the wall.

"Rocco?! What the hell happened?!" He yelled.

He walked farther in and saw the bodies, then he saw Rocco with a huge hole in his chest.

"And you were one of the good ones" he said.

He looked at the wall and saw a message painted. He clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth as he read. "Here's the preview. I'm coming for you Clown! HQ"


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are owned by DC comics

That night, Harley stayed at one of her old hideouts. A run down house on the edge of the city. She hadn't even told Ivy about it. She waked into the back room where she stored weapons and supplies. She had several boxes of ammunition stored along with six knives, a pump shotgun and a bolt action .30-06 rifle. She went to the food supply and grabbed a microwave pizza out of a freezer and a bottle of beer. She was about to put the pizza in the microwave, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she thought "nobody knows about this place."

She drew her revolver and walked to the door. She pulled it open and pointed her revolver out the door, but there was nobody there. She looked down and saw a box. She made sure the coast was clear, then knelt down and opened the box. There were several steaks inside, a dark brown fur coat with black spots and a note.

She picked up the note and read "your secret hideout isn't so secret. We wouldn't want you to go hungry Harley Gal, so the hyenas provided steaks. The medium rare steaks are from Bud and the well done are from Lou. If you live long enough, you will have to tell me what hyenas taste like. It took both of them to make the pretty fur coat. You always were one for fashion. See you soon, Mister J."

Tears were streaming down Harley's cheeks as she slowly picked up the fur coat and held it tight to her chest.

"Mama will avenge ya Babies" she said "I promise."

She looked up and saw two men dressed in Joker gear trying to sneak to a van. She gritted her teeth as her face turned red with anger. She ran into the house as fast as she could and grabbed her rifle. She ran back out and took aim. She shot the van's engine, quickly worked the bolt and shot one of the henchmen in the head. The other one froze in his tracks.

"If ya even think 'bout movin' I'll blow your worthless brains out!" Harley yelled.

She walked towards him while keeping the gun pointed at him. She saw a third henchmen slowly get out of the van and try to run.

"HOLD IT!" Harley yelled.

He stopped.

"Get ovah here an' join your friend" Harley said "slowly."

He slowly walked over to the other henchmen and they both turned to face her.

"I'm sorry!" one of them said "the Joker made us do it! I swear I didn't want to!"

Harley glared at them and said "ya go back and tell that sonuva bitch that I'm gonna kill 'im, cut him into tiny pieces and feed him to the animals at the zoo. Y'know what, tell him I ain't gonna kill him before I cut him up, he'll suffah for what he did to the babies." She wiped away tears and said "technically it only takes one man to deliver a message. I'll letcha both go if ya're off my property in five seconds."

They both turned and immediately started running. Harley watched until they were out of sight. She walked back to the fur coat and took it inside and locked the door. She laid the rifle on the floor and laid down on the couch and put the coat over her like a blanket. She began stroking the coat as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

Back at the hospital, Bruce Wayne had come and gone and now Batman was there.

"We need to go after Quinn, Pamela" Batman said.

"You think I want to stay here while she is off taking on the Joker's empire?" Ivy asked "Selina and I don't always see eye to eye, but she is injured and weakened. She would be easy pickings for any of the Joker's gang that waltzes in here if we leave her alone."

"She won't be alone" Batman said "Robin and Batgirl are outside."

"Go" Selina said "I'll be fine. Harley needs you more than I do right now."

Ivy nodded and left with Batman following. Batman got into the Batmobile, Ivy reluctantly followed.

"There has been police chatter about trouble at one of the Joker's warehouses" Batman said.

"Then let's go" Ivy said.

Batman sped to the warehouse. There were police everywhere. Batman stopped and he and Ivy got out. They began walking back towards the warehouse. The police began approaching Ivy with their hands on their guns. Ivy growled quietly. Batman saw the grass began to grow slightly.

Batman held his hand up and said "she's with me."

The cops nodded and calmed down. Batman led Ivy into the warehouse. They began to look around at the dead bodies.

"I can't believe Quinn would do this" Batman said.

"I can" Ivy said "the man who abused her and degraded her for years sent her a message that he is going to kill everyone she loves. She already hated him, now she has a definite reason to kill him."

They walked over to Rocco's Body.

"She told me horror stories about what this man did to her" Ivy said "believe me, he deserved it."

"Maybe" Batman said "but this is no way do handle justice."

"Maybe it is" Ivy said "every time you put the Joker and his gang in Jail, they simply escape or get bought out. I personally consider you an accomplice to every murder and crime he committed after the first time you arrested him and refused to end his life. They won't escape or buy their way back from hell."

Batman sighed and said "I let the legal system decide criminals' fates. If we find the Joker, we have to move him to protective custody."

"No" Ivy said "we let Harley deal with him when she finds him. We are just going to keep an eye on her and watch her back."

"I can't be a part of that" Batman said "we have to put the Joker in Arkham before she finds him."

"This is why there is so much crime in Gotham" Ivy said "you refuse to punish criminals."

"So you're saying I should have killed you a few times?" Batman asked.

"Maybe you should have" Ivy said "even though _I_ was protecting Mother Nature, while _he_ is a murdering, death worshiping sack of trash. Who kills by the hundreds and killed your sidekick."

Batman glared at her and said "I will NOT allo-"

"If she finds him first, let her kill him" they heard a familiar voice say.

They turned and saw Selina slowly making her way into the warehouse, dressed as Catwoman.

"Ivy's right, he deserves it" she said "Harley will take care of the problem, permanently."

"You should be resting" Batman said.

"And you should be hunting and punishing the man who shot your girlfriend" Selina said.

"Maybe" Batman said "but that-"

"Come here" Selina said as she grabbed his cape and began dragging him away "we'll be right back, I need a minute alone with Bats here."

She dragged him into a side room, leaned close and whispered "look Bruce, do you remember how it felt when your parents were killed? When that thug took everything from you?"

"Yes" he said "why would you bring that up?"

"You can keep countless people from feeling that if the Joker is dead" Selina said.

"That's true" he said "but-"

"No buts" Selina said "this way, he'll be gone with no blood on your hand. Besides, if he succeeds, Harley will lose everything. She's been through more than enough in her lifetime than any one person ever should. Harley will probably take her own life if she loses everyone, you'll live the rest of your life with that on your conscious. And without me. I refuse to be with someone who would rather side with a psychopathic serial killer instead of a woman trying to defend herself and her loved ones."

Batman sighed and said "I won't kill the Joker, but I won't try to stop Harley if she finds him first."

"Good boy" Selina said.

She kissed him and they walked back outside to Ivy.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters are owned by DC comics

Selina and Batman rejoined Ivy in the main warehouse.

"It's settled" Selina said "Harley will get a shot at the Joker."

"We just have to find her now" Batman said.

"I think I know where she might be" Ivy said "she has a place on the edge of town. She doesn't know that I know about it. We should check there."

"Lead on" Selina said.

Later that evening, they arrived them to Harley's hideout.

"She's here" Ivy said "there's her Hammer Truck."

Ivy slowly approached the house with Selina. Ivy spotted the box on the doorstep and opened it. She grimaced at the meat inside. Selina looked inside and saw the note and picked it up. She read it and her face turned pale.

"Pam" she said as she held the note out towards her.

Ivy gave her a confused look after hearing her real name. She read the note and gasped. They looked through a window and saw Harley curled up under the fur coat with tear lines down her cheeks. Ivy walked towards the door and reached for the knob.

Selina grabbed her wrist and quietly said "no."

"She needs me" Ivy said.

"No she doesn't" Selina said "she needs to do this on her own."

Ivy scoffed and yanked her arm free and grabbed the door knob. Selina took out a bola and quickly wrapped it around Ivy's neck. She began pulling her backwards with bola in one hand and clamped her other hand over Ivy's mouth. She dragged her back away from the house.

Selina pulled her down on her back and said "let her handle this alone."

Ivy glared at her and pulled Selina's hand off of her mouth and said "she needs help. I _will_ kill that sadistic clown."

"No you won't" Selina said "Harley will. Let her handle this."

"No" Ivy said "I told her he would never hurt her again. _I_ will keep my promises."

"Damnit woman, listen to me" Selina said "I know you want to go in there, hold her and tell her it will be ok. You can't though, not this time. Harley wants to do this on her own and kill the man who abused her and tortured her and you can't to take that opportunity away from her. You want to kill the Joker to save Harley and protect her like you promised. This time you need to let her save herself. Let her do this. She needs to do this on her own to free herself physically and mentally from him. If you kill him, she will live the rest of her life thinking she wasn't strong enough to stop him. We'll stay close and keep an eye on her, but she can't know. Understand?"

"Fine" Ivy said "knowing Harley's temper and what he did to the hyenas, she'll go after him first thing in the morning. We better get some sleep."

Ivy made a soft bed of ferns and brush for them to sleep on. Early the next morning, Ivy and Selina woke up to the sound of the door opening. They looked up and saw Harley walking towards her truck. She was wearing tight leather pants that were red on the right and black on the left, black combat boots with spikes attached to the toes and spurs on the heels. A black tee shirt with red sleeves and a red leather vest with spikes on the shoulders. Her face was painted white with a black mask over her eyes and black lipstick. Her hair was in pigtails with the ends in long, thin leather pouches. She had two shoulder holsters on with a .45 pistol in each one. Her .357 0n her right hip and a Bowie knife on her left hip. There were two 9mm in the back of her belt. Two knives strapped to each ankle and her baseball bat in her hand.

"She looks like she's going to war" Selina said.

"She is" Ivy said.

Harley got into her truck and drove off. Batman summoned the Batmobile by remote control. All three of them climbed inside and began following Harley at a distance. Harley pulled up to an abandoned toy factory and stopped. Batman stopped the Batmobile in an alley and they all watched Harley. She got out of the hammer truck and walked around to the front of it.

She leaned down and kissed the hood and said "goodbye old friend."

She walked back to the driver's side door, started the engine and put it in gear. She tied the steering wheel down straight. She dropped a brick on the gas petal and jumped back. The Hammer truck sped towards the factory and smashed through the wall. Harley put the bat on a sling on her back, drew both 9mms and began approaching the hole in the factory wall.

(I put Harley in a slightly modified version of her Injustice Insurgency outfit. I know it's not exactly accurate, so no rude comments please.)


	5. Chapter 5

All characters are owned by DC comics

Warning: This chapter contains graphic violence and strong language

The henchmen were still coming out of cover and standing up, recovering from the truck smashing through the wall. Harley jumped through the hole in the wall and fired a few rounds into the air.

She looked around and was surprised to see almost fifty henchmen.

"Listen up!" She yelled "ya only work for that ass clown! Anyone who leaves right now will live!"

The Joker stepped into the main warehouse and said "anyone who leaves, their family dies!"

The henchmen looked around, not knowing what to do.

"How about this" The Joker said "a million dollars to whoever brings me that blond bitch's head on a plate, oh and put a smile on her face."

Several of the henchmen began charging Harley.

Harley raised the 9mms and said "last chance!"

They continued towards her.

"Fine!" Harley yelled as she began firing.

The henchmen began falling.

"The more you kill, the more I send" The Joker said laughing.

The 9mm pistols ran out of ammo. She threw them to the side and drew the .45s and continued firing. She began making her way towards the Joker as she fired. She began pistol whipping and kicking the henchmen the came close. When her pistols ran out of ammo, she dropped the magazines and put the pistols back in the shoulder holsters. She pulled two fresh magazines out of a pouch in her belt and shoved them into the pistols. She quickly drew them again and continued firing.

"Impressive" The Joker said as he laughed.

Selina, Ivy and Batman were watching from outside.

"I didn't know she could reload like that" Selina said "especially that fast."

"Neither did I" Ivy said.

One of the pistols jammed. Harley threw it at a henchmen, knocking him out. The other ran out of ammo again. She threw it down and jumped into the air. She did a summersault in midair and grabbed a knife from each ankle.

She landed on her feet, spun the knives around in her hands and said "playtime's over! Look around ya, there are over thirty dead assholes laying around! If ya wanna join 'em, keep fightin'!"

"FIVE MILLION FOR THAT BITCH'S HEAD!" The Joker yelled.

The henchmen began rushing her from all directions and grabbing her. They forced her down and began working together to pin her down. One of the henchmen pulled the Bowie knife out of Harley's belt.

He knelt down next to her and held the knife in front of her and said "they say you lost your head a long time ago. This time, you lose it for real."

Harley was struggling as hard as she could against the group of lackeys holding her down.

"I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE A' YA AND BURRY YA UPSIDE DOWN FACIN' HELL!" Harley yelled.

The plants outside began moving towards Ivy.

"Time to interfere?" Ivy asked through clenched teeth.

"I think so" Selina said.

They began making their way towards the factory.

Suddenly they stopped when they heard an animal like scream of rage from inside. Harley shot up from the group of henchmen, causing some of them to stumble backwards. She grabbed the man holding her knife by his collar and belt and lifted him above her head. With another scream of rage, she slammed him down on his head, splitting his skull and breaking his neck.

"Damn!" Selina said "I know you enhanced her strength, but I didn't know she could do that."

"I…I didn't either" Ivy said "I know Harley has a temper, but I've never seen her this mad."

Harley turned towards the Joker and screamed "YA COWARDLY, WEAK SONUVA BITCH! YA ALWAYS SAY YA'RE THE BEST KILLER IN GOTHAM! SO COME KILL ME! SEND THE KIDDIES HOME YA YELLOW BASTAHD! PROVE WHATCHA CAN DO! THE ONLY PERSON YA EVAH KILLED WORTH MENTIONIN' WAS ROBIN! AND YA HAD TO TIE HIM UP TO KILL 'IM! COME GET SOME!"

"Everyone in the back room" The Joker said calmly "I need to have a word with my little puppet." He cackled loudly.

"Don't ya evah call me your puppet or _your_ anythin'!" Harley yelled.

The Joker picked up a crowbar off of a table and approached her as the henchmen filed out.

Harley took her bat off of her back and said "I'm gonna knock that damn smile right off ya face."

He cackled and said "that's what you think."

He swung the crowbar at her. Harley jumped over it, then quickly ducked as he swung at her head. She kicked him in the knee, then hit him in the ribs.

He cackled and said "not bad."

He swung the crowbar at her again, landing a hit in her ribs with a loud crack. Harley groaned in pain and swung the bat at him again. He stepped back, then swung the crowbar again. Harley held her bat up to block his swing. The crowbar hit the wooden bat, breaking it in half. Harley knelt down and took the last two knives out of her ankle sheaths and stood up.

The Joker cackled again and said "this should be interesting."

"Stop laughing!" Harley yelled as she lunged forward.

He swung the crowbar as her. She ducked under the crowbar, lunged forward and cut through the tendons behind the Joker's left knee. He fell to one knee and cackled as he swung the crowbar at her again. Harley jumped up, avoiding the swing and kicked the crowbar out of his hand. She kicked him in the face, knocking him down.

He cackled again and said "you won't kill me."

He continued laughing.

Harley picked up the crowbar, walked towards him and yelled "stop laughing!"

She raised the crowbar and brought it down on his head with a cracking sound.

"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" She screamed as she hit him again and again.

His skull was crushed and his face was completely unrecognizable. There was blood on Harley's face when she finally stopped. She was breathing heavily and she was all but exhausted. She turned the crowbar around and stabbed it into his body. She took a step back and drew her revolver. She opened the chambers and dumped the bullets out. She reached into a pocket on her vest and took out a bullet with 'Joker' engraved on it.* She put it in the top cylinder and closed the chambers. She made sure the cylinder was in the right place and pulled the hammer back.

"I wanted to kill ya with his" she said "I guess it's too late for that. Ya can still have it though."

She aimed and fired, shooting him in the heart.

"Ya stole my heart and shattered it long ago, just returnin' the favor" she said.

She put the revolver back in its holster, spit on him and said "I hope they got a special place in hell for ya."

She began to calm down, and only then did she realize how much pain she was in. She put a hand over her broken ribs and began walking towards the hole in the wall, her walk turned into a limp as the adrenalin rush began to wear off. She heard a noise behind her and turned around. She saw a large door open and the henchmen came back into the room. They began looking at the Joker's body, then at Harley. They began to approach her. Harley began backing away, knowing she stood no chance against all of them with no weapons except for her empty .357, especially in her current condition. As she was backing towards the exit, she tripped over a dead body and fell flat on her back. She sat up and saw the group of henchmen approaching her and saw some of them drawing guns. Harley closed her eyes, took a deep breath and waited for death. She heard the cement break in front of her just as gunshots rang out. She opened her eyes and saw a thick wall if roots in front of her, shielding her.

"Red?" She asked.

Ivy stepped in front of her as roots began cocooning the henchmen. Harley saw one of the henchmen rush Ivy from the side. Harley tried to stand up. Suddenly, Selina jumped in front of her and sliced the henchmen's face with her claws.

"Kitty?" Harley said.

She fell backwards and slowly lost consciousness.

* reference to Harley and Ivy: Mistah Js Back


	6. Chapter 6

All characters are owned by DC comics

The first thing Harley noticed was the throbbing pain in her side. Next she felt a soft mattress below her instead of a concrete floor. She slowly forced her eyes opened and found herself in her own room. She lifted the blanket to look at her side. She found only had on a black bra and red shorts. There were bandages on her side and wrapped around her body. There were also thick bandages on her right ankle and several other bandages on different parts of her body. She tried to sit up with a groan. She felt hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her back down. She gasped and grabbed the person's arms.

"Easy Sweet Pea" she heard Ivy say "just rest."

"Red?" she asked as she let go and laid back down.

"Yes, it's me" Ivy said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" Harley asked.

"You killed the Joker" Ivy said.

"I know" Harley said "I mean aftah that, and why am I in my underwear?"

"I had to check your injuries and treat them" Ivy said "that's why you're in your underwear. Nobody saw you naked."

"Oh good, thanks" Harley said smiling "what happened aftah I killed the Joker, I remembah being so mad and killin' him. Then I don't remembah too much."

Ivy sighed and said "Selina, Batman and I were following you and keeping an eye on you. After you killed the Joker, his remaining henchmen attacked you. Selina and I came in to help, that's when you passed out. Batman came in and told Selina and I to get you out of there. He stayed and took care of the remaining henchmen and the police involvement."

"So am I going to Arkham when I get bettah?" Harley asked.

"No" Selina said as she walked in "sorry to eavesdrop, but no Harley. Thanks to testimony from Batman and a good word from Bruce Wayne, it was considered self-defense."

"And the thirty-odd henchmen I killed?" Harley asked.

Selina sighed and said "the story goes that you came back to meet the Joker to try to talk things over. When you refused to go back to him, he went on a rampage and started killing his henchmen. When he came after you, you killed him. Batman heard about the trouble and rushed over. He brought me along for backup and I alerted Ivy. That's what Commissioner Gordon and they mayor think anyway."

Harley laid her head back down and said "I guess I owe Bats big time, and especially ya two."

"You don't owe us anything" Ivy said.

"Yeah, you'd do the same for us" Selina said.

"Any day of the week" Harley said "and twice on Sunday."

"How do you feel?" Ivy asked.

"Sore" Harley said. She looked at Ivy and asked "what's the damage?"

Ivy sighed and said "one broken rib, two fractured ribs, a sprained ankle, multiple lacerations and several cuts and bruises."

"Coulda been a lot worse" Harley said "if ya weren't there."

She smiled at Ivy and Selina.

"So you aren't mad that we followed you?" Ivy asked.

"No" Harley said "I killed the Joker myself, I'm finally free. I'd be dead if ya hadn't followed me. So how could I be mad?"

"We do have a gift for you" Ivy said smiling.

She nodded at Selina. She left the room and came back with a box with several holes in it.

"What's this?" Harley asked smiling.

"It won't replace what you lost" Ivy said "but hopefully it will help."

Selina set the box on the bed next to Harley. Harley reached for it, but winced.

"Let me get it" Ivy said.

She opened the box and gently laid the box on its side. A small hyena pup stumbled out of the box towards Harley. Harley smiled at the pup as it walked over to her began licking her face.

"Where'd this little guy come from?" Harley asked.

"A donation from the Wayne foundation" Selina said smiling "thanks to some persuasion from his girlfriend."

She winked.

"Thanks Kitty" Harley said.

"Ya don't mind him in the house, Red?" Harley asked.

"No" Ivy said.

"He looks like Lou" Harley said with a tear in her eye.

"Maybe you should name him Lou" Ivy said "in memory of Bud and Lou."

Harley's smile faded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Harl" Ivy said.

"It's ok" Harley said as she wiped her eyes "they're in a bettah place. I like the idea Red, Lou it is."

"Are you hungry?" Ivy asked.

"Starvin'" Harley said.

"Weeeell" Ivy said "there might be chicken fingers and french-fries in the kitchen, and maybe some jello and chocolate milk too."

Harley smiled and tried to sit up. Ivy and Selina slowly helped her to her feet. Ivy put Harley's right arm over her shoulder and helped her walk to the kitchen. Lou jumped off the bed and began following her.

"What would I do withoutcha guys?" Harley asked smiling as they made their way to the kitchen.


End file.
